


Dances With Quartz

by MrSlim1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfic, Jasper Redemption, Multi, Rebecca Sugar - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSlim1997/pseuds/MrSlim1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst meets Jasper and begins to question her place with the other Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances With Quartz

Part 1: Peridot

“Log Date: 9 1 5 2….. The Crystal Gems and I have traveled to what appears to be the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine for reasons that I can’t even begin to comprehend. It’s so primordial compared to the one Amethyst came from, so what purpose could it serve. I presume the answer shall soon be known.” I then click the off-switch on my “tape recorder” and try to make sense of the situation by talking to my superior.  
“Garnet, would you mind telling me why exactly at such a site?” I ask. She then begins to adjust her visor, and says “I just have a feeling Jasper could be lurking around here somewhere. So the plan is just to capture her.”  
“But why would she be here?! She may be a brute, but she’s no idiot!” I exclaim, dumbfounded at the rubbish Garnet had just spouted.  
“Exactly!” Pearl chimed in, excitedly, “It’s possible she could be looking for more quartzes, if there are any more around here of course. She could also be thinking of a way to track us down. Almost anything is possible.”  
“I suppose you have a point…” I said, uneasily. But what if they’re saying does turn out to be true, who’s to say Jasper has the mental capability to pull any of that off? If I recall correctly, Steven had informed that Lazuli and Jasper had sustained a rather toxic fusion for at least half of a single Earth rotation. Lazuli had the will to keep pushing down Jasper, but Jasper………  
Jasper won’t be the same Jasper I once knew. The once militant, fearsome Quartz soldier has now been reduced to a Gem crippled with insanity. It’s quite humorous to note the change. But I fear for our group. Jasper was deadly before the fusion, but now it’s as if-  
“YO PERI!! CHECK THIS OUT!” screeched Amethyst, interrupting my train of thought. Which was surely for the best, as it’s best to stay in the moment and focus at the task at hand.  
“Man, you weren’t kidding when you said these were shabby! Some of them don’t even have all the parts connected!” She then proceeds to burst into a fit of laughter, something that I always found endearing.  
“Heh, I’d expect nothing less of this place! Surely, a gem like yourself was blessed with a better origin! These don’t even stack up to your injectors!” I also begin to suffocate from laughter, as par the topic of discussion.  
However, Amethyst’s face began to swell with the color of her gem. Was this what Steven calls “affection”? Did I anger her? I had a difficult time assessing the mood of my peer.  
“Did I offend you again?” I asked.  
“Nah, it’s nothing. Just a bit…….. Tired is all. Doesn’t really feel like we’re getting anywhere in this dump.” Despite what she said, her words carried a rather sheepish tone. I wondered why …..  
I then began to make my way toward Steven, along the rather narrow, desolate plain that was known as the Beta Kindergarten.

-End Of Part One-


End file.
